Hunting the Phoenix
by The Helghast Marine
Summary: Oneshot; After the events of Halo 4. Captain Lasky tasked the Master Chief and ONI agent Locke to hunt down a rogue psychopathic Spartan IV codenamed Phoenix who was on a non-stop killing spree.


**Title** : Hunting the Fenix

 **Ranting** : T-M

 **Summary** : Oneshot; The UNSC was under attack by a series of violent terrorist attacks after the events of Halo 4. The UNSC tasked the Master Chief to be partners with an ONI agent Locke along with Captain Lasky to hunt down a rogue psychopathic terrorist like Spartan IV who was on a non-stop killing spree.

 **Plot :** Aftermath of Gears of war 3, the COG thought they were done with war but they were wrong. The Covenant fleet found Sera and devastated the entire human race. Marcus Fenix was awaken from his five year coma and discovered he was the last survivor of Sera after the UNSC rescued him before given a new life as a Spartan IV under the codename Fenix. After recruited into the Spartan IV program, Marcus finally snapped and he went rogue; Marcus targeted endless high ranking UNSC officials, massacring civilians and staged bombings on colonies. The Master Chief and ONI Agent Locke were both tasked by the UNSC to hunt down Spartan Fenix-001.

* * *

 **UNSC territory : Medical centre ( Unknown location)**

 **July 7** **th** **2556**

Marcus Fenix's eyes wide open as bright light scorched him and Marcus gasped for air and rose from a bed. He found himself in a white room with white walls glowing blue. Marcus realized he was laying in some kind of comfortable bed.

The soldier looked down to see his bare torso mummified with bandages and med-straps along with his arms and his head was bandaged up. Then the pressure blast doors on his left side open revealing a doctor in a med-coat with a holo-pad along with two UNSC marines in flak armor with assault rifles.

The doctor stared at him blankly and said " You are in a terrible accident. I am Doctor Kafka. I am here to help you. "

" Of course you are Doc. Where I am ?" scoffed Marcus as he remained calm but his anger boiled slowly.

" You have a terrible physical and mental condition. You lost a lot of weight , Muscle grams and I am surprised you survived on body fat." said Dr Kafka " I forgot. You are in the intensive care unit. Welcome to the UNSC."

" Where I am ? " demanded Marcus and then an old man in a white dress uniform entered the room.

" I would like to speak with the survivor Doctor please clear the room." said the man.

" Yes Admiral Hood." said Dr Kafka and he and the two marines left the room leaving Marcus and Admiral Hood alone.

" I am Admiral Hood of the United Nations Space Command. I can't image the hell you have been though. What's your name son ? " asked Lord Hood.

" Marcus Fenix." said Marcus as he calmly shook the admiral's hands. " I was expecting you will asked a lot of questions and I was right." said Lord Hood

The admiral sat down on a chair and removed his cap. " You are in a coma for five years." said Lord Hood causing Marcus's eyes to widen in horror.

" What coma ? What the hell is this shit ? " demanded Marcus as he tried to struggled from the bed only to discovered he was restricted to the bed.

" Stand down Sergeant Marcus Micheal Fenix of the Coalition of Ordered Governments ! " roared Lord Hood as he stood up with a tone that Marcus never heard.

" I will answered all your question in a organized manner." said Lord Hood as Marcus remained silent locking his eyes on Lord Hood.

Lord Hood explained everything about the UNSC , the Great War between the UNSC and the Covenant, the halo rings and a peace treaty between the Covenant Separatists. Marcus was never been this shocked in his life as he continued to digest the information. He couldn't believe there was humans on the other side of the galaxy and wondered if the UNSC got the distress call to Sera they would send a relief fleet and a battle group of marines and ships.

" Before the end of the war. We interrupted a SOS signal from an unknown location and a UNSC battle group was send to investigate. We thought we lost contact with one of our colonies. We discovered your home planet Sera. I have no idea there was sentient life on Sera." said Lord Hood pulling up a tablet.

" This is going hurt you son more than ever." warned Lord Hood " Brace yourself Son." He active the tablet revealing a planet's surface glowing with orange and red flames engulfing .

" The loyalist covenant battle group was stationed there and we managed to drove them off before they glassed the rest of the planet. We developed troops down to Sera hoping we could find survivors."

Marcus started at the tablet with horror and suddenly he remembered everything and he felt hopeless, torn and broken from the inside. " Survivors ? What about Anya ? " cried Marcus.

" UNSC marines tried to save as many survivors as possible….. It breaks my heart to tell you; you are the only survivor left." said Lord Hood sadly with shame in his tone. " They found you wounded and bleeding like this."

" No,No ! That can't be possible! ." shouted Marcus with anger in his tone trying to rose from the bed but the restricts held him back.

" I am truly sorry. Sera was already moment will haunt me for the rest of my life. We found what is left of your people." said Lord Hood before holding handful of COG dogtags then gave them to Marcus before leaving the room allowing Marcus to grieve evermore.

The dogs tags name were Anya Stroud , Cole , Baird and Sam along with Hoffman and Bernie.

Marcus just laid there in his bed staring angrily at his ceiling. Angry at everything he been through at first he killed the locust queen and wipe out the locust Horde and the lambent for good. He and the COG thought they have peace and can finally rest for good.

But it was a lie, as strange purple battleships came from the skies deploying monsters and technology beyond imagination. Grunts, élites to brutes like gorillas armed with plasma to hover tanks spiting plasma shells and massive artillery walkers like bugs. The COG on Sera were overwhelmed and slaughtered like lambs until the UNSC showed up and rescue Marcus before leaving Sera to its doom.

He remember he watched Anya was impaled by an Elite Zealot with an energy sword and Marcus watched as his friends were quickly killed by the covenant causing Marcus to snapped in rage and threw himself against the covenant on slaughter. He continued to butcher covenant soldiers until he was shot by plasma bolts multiply times before drifting into a coma.

Marcus blames the UNSCs for arriving too late and everything. But Marcus secretly plotted his revenge against the UNSC for making him the last surviving Gear soldier from Sera.

His thoughts were interrupted when an ONI agent walked into Marcus's room with a briefcase.

" Marcus Fenix." said the agent with the blank stare at Marcus

" Who's asking?" asked Marcus angrily.

" Wasn't a question ." the agent said "The Office of Naval Intelligence is interested in your particular talent in military combat, the ONI are willing to need your skills and are willing to paid in full." said the agent as he opened a briefcase filled with money.

" Talent ? Office of Naval Intelligence" scoffed Marcus with disgust at the money " Killing ? Is that right and who are you again?"

The agent didn't answered and pulled down the briefcase before holding . "ONI is offering another chance of life and we are willing to wipe this slate clean from your criminal and military record .Giving you another fresh start. "said the agent.

Marcus sighed deeply before sinking hard into the bed. " Fresh start, fuck that ! I can't do that shit. Spend my whole dam life on the battlefield." growled Marcus " I done because I don't give a single god dam thing in this hell hole."

The ONI agent listened as Marcus rambling about everything. " Everything day , I watch people die ; kill themselves, starve ! get beaten to death. I can't take it any more ! My father's dead and my fucking brother is dead ! My brother ! "

" Are you finish Sergeant." asked agent. " The ONI is impressed that you devoted your life on the battlefield. Is that true ?"

" What ? Hell no. I am done being the cannon fodder here. I am done shooting . Live my life on the battlefield all for what watching people die. " groaned Marcus.

" I imaged that you are the only survivor from Sera somewhat. You never get to see your people and your home again ." scoffed the agent causing Marcus to stare angrily at the agent who is continuing to lecture him. His hands changed into his fist.

" You left the battlefield but the battlefield haven't left you. People like you don't get to have a normal life. No love, children or family. Consider them as distractions like you." said the ONI agent " Love is a bullet to the brain."

Marcus felt the familiar grip of anger clenched in its flaming grip at the deal then he realized it was his opportunity to vow revenge soon than later but gave Marcus another reason to fight on. Marcus then looked directly to the ONI agent's eyes and asked " What I am signing up for ? "

" Welcome to the Super soldier Spartan IV program. Welcome aboard Sergeant. "Said the agent before turning away.

 **1 year later**

 **September 11** **th** **2558**

 **ONI Top Secret Research Space Facility**

Spartan agent Locke lowered his battle rifle as the presence door open revealing the hall filled with bodies of civilians laying dead on everywhere. Scientists or ONI Security personal were against the wall motionless. The sight of the massacre disgusted Locke because of one human being Marcus Fenix.

The Office of Navel Intelligence assigned agent Locke to hunt down a Spartan IV codename Fenix after the Spartan went rogue , disappeared and rampaged across the UNSC spreading death and destruction everywhere.

Before Spartan Fenix went rogue , the ONI attempted to terminate Marcus after discover Marcus grew mentally unstable as a Spartan IV during when Marcus and a team were send to hunt down a suspected insurrectionist leader. But Marcus beats the insurrectionist to death after defiling orders from the ONI.

The ONI gave the green light to terminate him but Marcus was aware of this and barely escaped his life. He later stole amounts of explosives and weapons from a UNSC base before disappearing.

The Rogue Spartan started to targeted dozens of colonies , bombing and killing civilians , attacked military bases and killing dozen high ranking UNSC officials. In respond to the rogue Spartan's terrorism , the ONI and the UNSC ordered their best agents and spec-forces to hunt down Fenix but all of them were neither killed or wounded by Spartan Fenix.

Agent Locke frowned from the inside of his helmet as he stepped into the security room. " This is Locke to Command, No survivors and looks like the Rouge Fenix is here." He turned to see a dead ONI marine whose face beaten to a bloody pulp and were hanged upside down.

On the wall and the monitors was blood written on it : **I have a message for the UNSC ,You will pay for the sins of the COG.**

" Spartan Fenix." snarled Agent Locke angrily " I knew it . Enraged by the rogue Spartan's kill spree and Fenix provide himself to be dangerous and merciless.

Then agent Locke noticed a Holographic –screen active with digital pictures of highest ranking UNSC, Office of Naval Intelligence and UEG officials along with pictures of Lord Hood , Dr Halsey, Admiral Osman, Captain Lasky, Agent Locke and the humanity greatest savior the Master Chief.

" Well shit. You got to be kidding me" growled Locke removing his helmet in shock as he realized the Spartan Fenix was targeting every important figure of the UNSC even him.

 **UNSC Infinity**

 **March 13** **th** **2558**

John 117 glanced at the News monitor screen in the recreational room along with several Spartans and marines.

The screen shows the scene of a space port on a UNSC colony engulf in flames with the title under which states : **Spartan Terrorist wrecks havoc across the UNSC. Death toll rises**

" Breaking news live , this is the 10th terrorist attack on the UNSC. Sources indicated the rogue Spartan was mentally dangerous and heavily armed. " a reporter said on the news "Responsible for the murder of 250 civilians 200 military service men and women and 12 UNSC officials and 10 bombings on several colonies- "

After the events of Requiem, there was a series of terrorist attacks on UNSC soil and the Master chief had no idea what was happening until right now.

Then another footage was shown as a Spartan walking out the flames with an battle rifle in a blue and grey striped MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Rogue combined with COG armor in a full rounded visor helmet with a symbol of a skull on armor chest plate with a skull with two bird wings extended.

" and a entire Spartan fire team." stated a reporter on the news " UNSC officials released the name of the mad man : The name is Marcus Michael Fenix codename Fenix . Military will now increase curfew time to all UNSC colonies , citizens and the people of the UEG. "

The Master Chief squeezed his fist in anger as he was enraged at the man responsible for the slaughter of UNSC civilians and military personal. A UNSC officer tapped on his armored shoulders. " Captain wants you in his office."

The Master Chief left the recreational room before head for the main bridge in hurry. He got the office and found Captain Lasky with another Spartan IV waiting for him.

" Sir Master Chief on deck." said the Master Chief saluting to the captain. Lasky nodded with respect and wave off the Chief.

" Master Chief , this is agent Locke from ONI. I may have time to explain whats going on. This is something you are not going to like." said Lasky.

" Master Chief." agent Locke said as he saluted to the Chief " Our savior and legendary war hero. I am honored."

" Thank you." answered the Master Chief returning the salute before getting down to business.

" The ONI spooks want you to serve as partner with agent Locke and the Fleetcom want you to hunt down a Spartan ." said Lasky.

" I wasn't told of that this morning." protested the Chief softy." A Spartan ? Is it one of our own who betray us ? " as his tone sounded anger

" I still don't trust ONI agents like Locke." said the Master Chief

Lasky nodded "No but I should've told you this morning but it going to hell this instant." Until Agent Locke begin the briefing.

" Remember Admiral Hood." said Agent Locke before showing a footage on the monitor of the rogue Spartan attacking the command centre of the Cairo space Station. Spartan Fenix opened fired on UNSC officers and marines as he wrecking havoc over the station.

" Yesterday , the Rouge Spartan codename Fenix smuggled himself into the space Station and killed almost 50 people and nearly Lord Hood after that he vanished into thin air." said Agent Locke " I know you are pissed about it. So the enemy of my enemy could be my friend."

" Did Lord Hood survived ? " asked Lasky with great concern on his face and the Master Chief fist squeezed

Agent Locke scoffed " He did barely with his life and the old man was one hell of a soldier. Admiral Hood and his family went into hiding along with other officials from his hit list. Roland"

Then Roland appeared in his AI avatar and greets the people in the room. " I got your email about that Fenix. Oh boy , Master Chief is going affect you and the captain." said Roland to Lasky " Very directly."

A holographic screen active showing Spartan in a grey and blue MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Rogue codename Fenix.

" I don't believe this ." said Lasky "You saying this man is the only survivor of Sera? I didn't even know there was people on Sera."

" Yes , you want to know something about Sergeant Marcus Fenix ? " said Agent Locke. " Yeah but it's a long story. "

" What happen to him ? Why is he doing this." asked Lasky.

" Marcus was in a coma for five years." explain Locke " Listen as John Doe in the intensive care unit. Can't imagine him the last of his kind."

" But that doesn't explain why Marcus went crazy all because he thinks he blame the UNSC all for what revenge ? " said the Chief.

" Well Marcus went into augmentation , finished his training as a Spartan VI and went on three missions. But ONI noticed Marcus become mentality unstable and incandescent." Locke said " We tried to terminate him but Fenix escaped from the ONI now one hell a fucked up psycho terrorist fuck. But blames the UNSC for arrival too late."

Lasky was disturbed by the information he was hearing form Locke. " I would play a role on the hunt. Chief looks like you are getting a new partner in crime " sighed Lasky. " I still don't see why Marcus is doing this. Sera wasn't a UNSC colony -"

" Right now you and the captain are on his hit list." said Locke cutting off Lasky " Clearly you don't know anything about Spartan Fenix. Marcus Fenix is nothing but this is what he become a terrorist."

The Master Chief nodded and look Locke right in the eye but the Master Chief" I still don't trust you but enemy of my enemy could be my friend for now. What's your next move agent Locke."

Agent Locke smiled under his helmet and said " Alright war hero, let go catch that bird. Sergeant Fenix we are coming for you"

* * *

Marcus patiently stared at the two bullet with the names Master Chief and Agent Locke before loaded it into his pistol before putting on his helmet and then stared at the COG dog tags belonging to his deceased friends form Sera before tucking the dog tags in his hidden compartment.

Picked up the battle rifle and his DMR on his metal pack and Marcus stood there on the cliff watching the Halo rings in a distance.

" Master Chief I am coming for you." said Marcus to himself " Agent Locke you are next."


End file.
